superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantis
, as seen on a map in the Aquacave.As seen in Filmation's: The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967 – 1968). From the Aquaman Segements, Episode: Where Lurks the Fisherman (November 4, 1967).]] Atlantis was a large continent or land mass that sunk below the Atlantic circa 9,600 BC. __TOC__ Cities of Atlantis There are at least four known Atlantean cities that have been found since the destruction of the continent. ''Poseidonis One city still exists under the ''Atlantic Ocean, ruled by Aquaman. It is protected by a large dome. The city is called Poseidonis.As referenced in the SuperFriends Comic Book, issue #27 (December 1, 1979). ''Ocina's Atlantean city Another surviving ''Atlantean city is ruled by Queen Ocina, who commands an all-female army. Their goal is to conquer mankind. This Atlantean island is able to move about throughout the oceans like a submarine, thanks to the technological wonders of the Atlanteans.As shown in the 1980 Short: Return of Atlantis ''Un-named Atlantean city The ruins of an ''Atlantean city were found through a sea fissure, deep in the Earth's core.The actual coordinates of these Atlantean ruins in the center of the earth is unknown. The fissure that led there was located 721 miles northeast of Honolulu, but the Atlantean ruins were located much farther...deep beneath the earth's crust. And possibly no where near those coordinates. Wonder Woman suspected that it must have fallen through a sea fissure and ended up there. These ruins are seen in the ''new'' SuperFriends (1978) episode: Battle at the Earth's Core. ''Tritonis Little Mermaid is from the Atlantean city, Tritonis. She is currently a Global Guardians based in Denmark. Oceana Oceana is the 'forgotten' sister city to ''Atlantis. Natives *Aquaman *MeraAs seen in The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967 to 1968) *AqualadAs seen in The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967 to 1968) *Raymara *Correl *Ocina *Little Mermaid References and Appearances Season 3, First Segment: the ''new'' SuperFriends (1978): *Battle at the Earth's Core (September 23, 1978) - Atlantean ruins *World Beneath the Ice (November 11, 1978) *Battle of the Gods (December 9, 1978) - referenced only Season 4 (1979): *The Superfriends Meet Frankenstein (November 3, 1979) - referenced only Season 5, 1980 Shorts: *Return of Atlantis (October 25, 1980) - this is not Aquaman's homeland Gallery In the comics *''Atlantis'' first appeared in the comic books, in Adventure Comics vol. 1, #260Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Comics_Vol_1_260 Adventure Comics vol. 1, #260] (May, 1959). (May 1959) and was created by Robert Bernstein and Ramona Fradon. *It was meant to be the Atlantis from mythology (the mythical island of Atlantis first mentioned in Plato's initial dialogue the Timaeus, written circa 360 BC). *The DC Comics mini-series The Atlantis Chronicles''Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Atlantis_Chronicles_Vol_1 ''The Atlantis Chronicles]. details its' rich history much greater. But the history shown in this mini-series does not necessarily reflect the history of Atlantis in the ''Superfriends universe'', since it is of another universe. Links *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atlantis Atlantis at wikipedia] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atlantis_(DC_Comics) DC Comics' Atlantis at Wikipedia] References Category:Mythology Category:Earth continents Category:DC Comics Category:Locations